


El rubor de los ángeles

by Elle_Nahiara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Nahiara/pseuds/Elle_Nahiara
Summary: Translation ofAngels don't blush—¿Has considerado decirle a quien sea que les enseña sobre humanos que apestan en su trabajo?—Bokuto-san está haciendo lo mejor que puede. Es sólo que los humanos son muy complicados.Kei levantó las cejas.—Su trabajo es saber esas cosas.—Pero es que él no está tan interesado en la tecnología. Prefiere... ya sabes, la parte "humana" de la "humanidad". Sentimientos, memorias, lazos.—Que asco —Kei said.—A mí me gusta —dijo Yamaguchi, encogiéndose de hombros—.  Es sólo que eres un mal humano, muy indiferente.Kei bufó.





	El rubor de los ángeles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angels don't blush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043673) by [Elle_Nahiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Nahiara/pseuds/Elle_Nahiara). 

> Bueno, hace un tiempo una persona me comentó que podía traducir mis fics, ¡así que empecé con éste!
> 
> Descubrí que necesito volver a leer más en español

—Llegamos —Kei dijo, deteniendo el auto y bajándose de él. Mientras Yamaguchi salía del lado del pasajero, extendió una frazada sobre el suelo. Tomó el cooler con sándwiches y el termo con café.

Luego miró hacia donde Yamaguchi, quien aún estaba en el auto y forcejeaba con el cinturón. 

—Qué demonios —murmuró, ligeramente entretenido con el espectáculo—. Eres el peor humano —añadió, asomándose dentro del auto para auxiliar a Yamaguchi en su escape.

—Seamos justos —Yamaguchi respondió, haciendo un pequeño puchero, mientras se bajaba del auto—. Después de todo, nunca había estado en un auto. 

—Eso explica los gritos cuando lo encendí —Kei comentó, riendo un poco—. ¿Por qué no simplemente te teletransportaste lejos del cinturón?

Yamaguchi estaba perplejo. 

—Oh. Oh, eso habría sido una buena idea.

Kei puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Has considerado decirle a quien sea que les enseña sobre humanos que apestan en su trabajo?

—Bokuto-san está haciendo lo mejor que puede. Es sólo que los humanos son muy complicados.

Kei levantó las cejas. 

—Su trabajo es saber esas cosas.

—Pero es que él no está tan interesado en la tecnología. Prefiere... ya sabes, la parte "humana" de la "humanidad". Sentimientos, memorias, lazos.

—Que asco —Kei said. 

—A mí me gusta —dijo Yamaguchi, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es sólo que eres un mal humano, muy indiferente.

Kei bufó. 

—Y tú eres un mal ángel. Demasiado... cercano.

En broma, Yamaguchi lo miró amenazantemente. 

Kei se acordaba del día que Yamaguchi había aparecido, cerca de un año atrás. Claramente, se había sentido como si estuviera delirando. Simplemente estaba saliendo de su campus y, de repente, alguien le había agarrado el hombro. 

—¡Ahí estás! —Yamaguchi había dicho. 

Kei le miró, sorprendido. —Eh... ¿te conozco?

—¡No! —el otro había respondido, alegremente—. Pero yo a ti sí, Tsukishima Kei.

Entonces Kei había dado un paso hacia atrás, cuidadosamente. 

—Mira, si quieres una cita —miró a Yamaguchi, considerándolo. Era bastante apuesto, pero la estrategia que había usado era algo perturbadora, arruinándolo todo.

—¿Qué?

Kei suspiró. No era eso, entonces.

— Oh, okay. Bueno, no estoy interesado en comprar nada. 

—¿Huh? —Yamaguchi le miró, confundido—. No, no. Vine a ti porque necesitas ayuda.

—Ah, bueno. No gracias —Kei dijo, luego de un momento. 

—¿Cóm-? ¡No puedes sólo decir que no!

—¿Te mandó mi hermano? ¿Por eso que sabes mi nombre? —Kei le preguntó, pero realmente no le importaba. Comenzó a alejarse. 

—Tu... bueno, sí. Algo así. Y tu madre, y tu padre —Yamaguchi lo siguió.

—No sé qué eres, pero... diles que pidan una devolución.

—Lo que s- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡Soy Yamaguchi!

—Okay —Kei respondió, abriéndose paso entre la gente, tratando de entrar a la estación del metro lo más pronto posible—. ¿Debería entender qué significa eso?

—¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Qué soy! Por supuesto —Yamaguchi asintió—. Soy tu ángel guardián.

Kei se había volteado hacia él por un momento, fulminándolo con la mirada; su paciencia estaba agotada. 

—Mira,no sé de qué organización de lunáticos eres parte, pero dile a mi familia que estoy bien. Simplemente ocupado con la universidad. No tienen que mandar un culto tras mí. Lo entiendo, los llamaré.

—¿Qu-?

—Aléjate de mí. 

Y Kei se había ido.

Cuando llegó a casa, Yamaguchi estaba ahí. Dentro de su departamento. Kei simplemente cerró la puerta y se largó, sacando su celular para llamar a la policía.

Sólo que, mientras bajaba en el ascensor, Yamaguchi estaba ahí.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, tomando el teléfono de Kei.

—Q-Qué mierda.

Yamaguchi se acercó el teléfono a la oreja.

—¡Hay un hombrecito aquí! ¡Pregunta si tenemos una emergencia!

—Tenemos una emergencia. ¡Estoy alucinando! —dijo, mirando alrededor con algo de pánico. Recuperó su teléfono rápidamente y cortó.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¡Eso es malo! ¿Qué estás viendo?

—¡A ti! ¡¿De dónde saliste?! 

Yamaguchi sonrió. 

—¡Del cielo!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Kei salió rápidamente, dirigiéndose al parque. 

Una vez que se hubo sentado y Yamaguchi apareció de la nada a su lado, parado en la banca, Kei simplemente suspiró. Okay, se había vuelto completamente loco. Maravilloso.

—¡Mira! Esos son cachorros, ¿cierto? ¡Qué tiernos!

Y aparentemente a su alucinación le gustaban los perros.

Kei era un hombre simple. Cuando no podía hacer algo, rápidamente evitaba frustraciones, abandonándolo por completo. Así había hecho con el voleibol, con tocar guitarra, con hacer amigos.

Así que pronto se rindió en tratar de librarse de sus alucinaciones. Especialmente porque otra gente parecía verlas, también. Por ejemplo, el guardia del parque a diciéndole que no se parara en la banca. 

Poco importaba..

Y así, se fue a casa, se fue a dormir. Cuando Kei se despertó, Yamaguchi estaba parado en el otro lado de la habitación, observando su despertador con el ceño fruncido.

Maravilloso.

Y los días pasaron, y los meses pasaron. Y en algún momento de esos días y meses, Kei se dio cuenta de que, por ridículo que sonase, era más probable que Yamaguchi fuese real. Que todo fuese real. Era demasiado consistente para ser un sueño, demasiado largo y masivo para ser una alucinación.

Así que lo aceptó.

Y se acostumbró a Yamaguchi. A despertarse con la entusiasmada voz de Yamaguchi, haciendo preguntas sobre un objeto humano completamente normal. A estar caminando y de repente tener compañía. A escuchar comentarios completamente incomprensibles, comentarios acerca de la creación del mundo, el significado de la vida y la propia vida de Kei.

De hecho, le tomó algo de cariño. Yamaguchi era simplemente... descaradamente diferente. Y eso era razonable, considerando que Yamaguchi no era humano. Pero era agradable. Era agradable no tener que explicar cada aspecto de su vida. Yamaguchi ya sabía de ella. Era agradable tener la oportunidad de escuchar testimonios directos acerca de los dinosaurios. Era agradable, tener alguien con quien hablar.

Para ese entonces, ellos sabía. Ellos sabían que eso era lo que Yamaguchi había venido a "reparar": su completo aislamiento. Y para ese entonces, Kei había madurado lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que era verdad. Que sí necesitaba gente.

Pero se negaba a ir en su búsqueda.

—¡Así que esa es mi misión! 

—Ya veo. Supongo que tiene sentido —una pausa—. ¿Qué pasa si me niego?

—Bueno, sigo intentando hasta que ya no lo hagas.

—Hagamos como que eso pasa. ¿Entonces qué?

—Oh... bueno...

—Qué.

—Entonces sigo con mi siguiente tarea, ¿creo? Sabes que tu situación es bastante poco común pero-

Se negó.

Y así, cerca de un año había pasado, y Kei todavía lo evitaba. Si Yamaguchi decía "Siento que esa persona tiene una energía compatible a la tuya", Kei simplemente respondía con "Guau, que mal por ellos."

Y así, una y otra vez.

Y ahora estaban ahí, acostados bajo las estrellas, a varios kilómetros de las luces de Tokio y la civilización. 

—Y cerca de esa estrella, solía haber una constelación que- ¡Tsukki! Ni siquiera la estás mirando.

Yamaguchi estaba, por supuesto, en lo correcto. Kei lo había estado mirando a él. El brillo en sus ojos, su pelo cayendo sobre su cara. Los puntos en su cara, mucho más interesantes que aquellos en el cielo. 

—Ah, lo siento —Kei murmuró, su rubor oculto por la oscuridad de la noche. 

—Está bien, está bien. 

—Mmm —una pausa—. ¿Por qué querías venir a mirar las estrellas?

—Oh, bueno, pensé que sería agradable.

—Parece una idea bastante específica.

Otra pausa.

—Vamos, admítelo —Kei insistió, dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

—Yo... —Yamaguchi suspiró—. Lo vi en la televisión.

—¿Viste gente mirando las estrellas en la tele y quisiste hacerlo? 

—Mm.

—¿Acaso no has visto las estrellas antes? Digo, estás en el cielo.

—¡El cielo no es exactamente físico, Tsukki! ¡No es como que nos las pasamos en las nubes! Pero incluso así, yo...

Se quedó callado. 

—¿Tú?

—No sé, parecá agradable. Sentarse, hablar.

Kei suspiró. 

—No vas a convencerme de cambiar cómo soy.

Yamaguchi suspiró. 

—Lo sé —y, así de fácil, calló. No era normal que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente.

Kei se acomodó para mirarlo mejor, y frunció el ceño. 

—Hay algo que te está molestando.

Yamaguchi cerró sus ojos, negando con la cabeza. Cuando los abrió, estaba mirando a Kei.

—Yo... —sonrió levemente—. Creo que estás en lo correcto.

—¿Uh? Tienes que ser más específico. Lo suelo estar —intentó calmar la tensión siendo imbécil. Falló.

Pero Yamaguchi soltó una risita, antes de ponerse serio. 

—Soy un mal ángel.

Kei lo miró, callado. Luego murmuró:

— Oh. Vamos Sabes que... Lo dije... No tienes que....

—No, no. Sé que lo dijiste en broma. Pero. Es la verdad.

—No lo es.

Yamaguchi suspiró. 

—Lo es.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Porque no has podido cambiarme?

—Porque no he podido hacerte alcanzar todo tu potencial. Eso es... Bueno, eso....

—No quiero hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

Kei frunció los labios. 

—Otro ángel lo habría logrado hacer en estas alturas, Tsukki. Como, como Hinata. ¡Lo ha hecho muchas veces!

—No tengo idea quién es ese, pero-

—¡O Bokuto mismo!

—Está bien, pero él apesta en su tra-

—¡Pero yo no puedo!

Kei puso los ojos en blanco y luego se sacó sus lentes. Presionó sus dedos contra su frente. La expresión de Yamaguchi mostraba tristeza y él no quería verla. Era su culpa. 

—Puedes.

—¡No he sido capaz de hacerlo! Ni siquiera puedo lograr que me digas qué estoy haciendo mal, ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo?

Kei le dió la espalda. 

—Cambiemos el tema.

—Tú fuiste el que preguntó... —Yamaguchi murmuró, para luego suspirar, frustrado.

Se quedaron callados por un momento.

Y luego Yamaguchi habló, con la voz baja. 

—El problema tengo que ser you.

—Yamaguchi, sólo... para. No hay ningún problema.

—¡Sí lo hay! Me estoy boicoteando —su voz sonaba tensa, como si estuviera diciendo algo que realmente no quería decir, pero que había estado pensando por un tiempo.

Kei lo miró por sobre su hombro. 

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Por qué harías eso?

Esta vez, Yamaguchi pareció negarse a hablar.

Y el corazón de Kei retumbó en su pecho y -oh no- él conocía ese sentimiento.

Esperanza.

La misma que ahogaba cada vez que terminaba alguna tarea insignificante e irritante, o cuando le contaba a Yamaguchi acerca de un buen día, o finalmente llamaba a su hermano, sólo para ver la chispa de orgullo en los ojos de Yamaguchi.

Y la misma que sofocaba cuando Yamaguchi hacía maratones de comedias románticas y películas de Disney, insistiendo que Kei las viera con él. 

La misma de cuando a Yamaguchi se le ocurrían nuevas cosas que hacer, que sonaban levemente a algo que una pareja haría. Como ir a comer helado, o a patinar en hielo, o a mirar las estrellas.

La misma.

No quería sentirla.

Era la luz, sólo la luz la que hacía que Yamaguchi se viera como si estuviese sonrojado. Kei sabía que era imposible, porque los cuerpos de los ángeles no funcionaban así.

Kei suspiró, volteandose de nuevo para poder ver a Yamaguchi cara a cara. 

—¿Crees a veces que somos similares?

Yamaguchi frunció el ceño un poco. 

—¿Qué?

—Si te estás boicoteando, bueno... yo hago eso todo el tiempo. ¿Crees que somos similares?

—¿Supongo? Por qué preguntas esto.

—No sé —admitió—. ¿A-a veces sientes que estás haciendo algo mal? No como- como un error, sino como... moralmente mal.

—¿Qué-? Soy un ángel. No-

—¿Lo sientes?

—Tsukki, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?

—Nada. Todo. No sé. Siento- No quiero que te... ¿te sientes como un fracaso?

Yamaguchi abrió su boca, luego miró a otra parte. 

—Sí.

—Entonces lo haré.

—¿Qué? Vas a... ¿qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé, alguna cosa. Cualquier cosa —Kei se sentía extraño, como si algo se estuviera rompiendo en su interior—. Si tú quieres que... que me exponga ante la gente y haga amigos y que consiga un... novio. Lo haré. Voy intentar alcanzar todo mi potencial, sea lo que sea.

Yamaguchi estaba perplejo. No sonaba feliz cuando habló. 

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Y Kei pudo haber dicho muchas cosas. Como que estaba cansado de estar solo. Como que no quería rendirse más. Pero era lo contrario. Estaría solo. Se estaba rindiendo. Y no quería mentir, pero no podía decir la verdad.

—¿Tsukki...?

Kei respiró profundamente, produciendo un sonido extraño y tembloroso. 

—Bueno, ¿no estás feliz?

—Yo... tú deberías ser el que sea feliz, Tsukki.

Pero no lo sería.

No lo sería.

—No llores.

—No estoy-

Y entonces Yamaguchi se inclinó cerca suyo, limpiando una de sus lágrimas.

—Oh, supongo que lo estoy.

Yamaguchi le sonrió con una ternura que Kei sabía que nunca obtendría de nadie más allá de -talvez- su familia.

No. no. No quería dejarlo ir.

Y si lo iba a hacer.

Bueno, al menos podía ser estúpido.

Puso su mano sobre la de Yamaguchi. El ángel se puso algo tenso.

—Tsukki, ¿qué-?

Kei cerró sus ojos, aferrándose a él.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Y hubo silencio.

Y entonces, entonces su mano estaba vacía y de nuevo estaba solo.

Kei no intentó buscar a Yamaguchi.

En vez de eso, fue fiel a su palabra. Hizo amigos. Se reconcilió con su familia. Hizo esfuerzos al estudiar.

Bueno, nunca consiguió un novio.

Y los años pasaron.

Y consiguió su título en paleontología, y su magíster y luego el doctorado.

Y usó cosas que Yamaguchi le había contado del comienzo del universo, encontró formas de probarlas científicamente. Obtuvo premios, obtuvo reconocimiento internacional. Fundó maneras de conseguir energía limpia, se volvió famoso y amado en sólo diez años.

Pero no amó de vuelta, no como lo había hecho.

Y no fue feliz.

Y aunque sus descubrimientos fueron beneficiosos para toda la humanidad, y entendió que eso era lo que importaba a fin de cuentas, al 'gran orden de las cosas' y las 'maneras misteriosas', se sintió usado y vacío por dentro.

Un día, alguien chocó contra él. Kei se sintió de la misma manera que siempre se sentía en esas situaciones. La misma vieja esperanza. Desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que la otra persona era muy baja para ser él. Sabía que los ángeles sólo tenían una forma humana.

Pero entonces la persona lo miró. 

—¡Ahí estás! —dijo las mismas palabras que Yamaguchi había dicho y el corazón de Kei pareció latir de nuevo luego de años.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, rápidamente.

—Soy Hinata, y deberías venir conmigo.

Kei recordaba ese nombre. Asintió y le siguió sin pensar, casi vivo por la primera vez en años.

—Yamaguchi no quería venir por ti —Hinata le contó, mientras corrían—. Pensó que no querrías verlo.

—Pero quiero.

—¡Lo sé!

—Es un idiota. 

— ¡Sip!

—¿Está bien?

—Mayormente, sí.

—¿Mayormente?

—Ya verás.

Y corrieron, corrieron a un edificio desaliñado, a una habitación que se caía a pedazos.

Yamaguchi volteó a mirarlo, y sus ojos se abrieron por completo. 

—¿Tsukki?

Y Kei corrió a rodearlo con sus brazos.

Yamaguchi se quedó sin aliento. 

—No pensé... que en verdad...

—Cállate, por supuesto que lo haría —Kei dijo, abrazándolo fuerte. 

Yamaguchi dio un paso atrás luego de un rato. Kei lo permitió, pero aún así se aferró a la polera de Yamaguchi.

—A sido... tanto tiempo.

—Más para mí que para ti, estoy seguro.

Yamaguchi miró para otro lado. Había algo extraño en su cara, pero Kei no pudo descifrar que era. De todas maneras, aún era deslumbrante: las manchas en su cara, el brillo de sus ojos, el pelo en su cara.

—Perdón, Tsukki.

—No me importa —Kei dijo, y vio el destello de dolor pasajero en la cara de Yamaguchi antes de explicar:— Sólo me importa que estás aquí.

El labio inferior de Yamaguchi tembló y él miró hacia abajo. 

—Oh.

Y ahí fue cuando Kei lo vio.

Estaba sonrojado.

Kei revisó detenidamente, para estar seguro. Kei pestañeó, atónito. Kei tocó la cara de Yamaguchi con su cara y sintió mucho calor.

—Tsukki....

—¿Yamaguchi?

—....

—Qué te pasó.

Hinata, que seguía ahí, rió. 

—Es humano.

Kei se dio vuelta para mirar a Hinata, quien sonrió, conmovido. 

—¿Es qué?

—Él te contará —Hinata rió y se alejó caminando de ellos, despidiéndose con la mano.

Kei volteó hacia Yamaguchi. Lo podía ver ahora. Su cara era la de alguien algo mayor de lo que había sido cuando lo había visto por última vez. 

—¿Eres qué?

—Esto... tomó un poco de... papeleo, pero... básicamente....

—Entonces... como... ¿qué?

—Supuestamente crecí en un orfanato. Mi nombre completo es Yamaguchi Tadashi. Tengo una identificación. Incluso tengo un título universitario.

—¿En?

—Cuidado animal.

—Oh. ¿Eres bueno?

—Decente.

Kei asintió. 

Yamaguchi miró para otro lado. 

—¿Es esto un problema? Que yo sea... ¿una persona?

—No —Kei respondió inmediatamente.

—Oh.. sólo... okay —Yamaguchi no lo miró y dudó en hablar de nuevo—. Sólo para que sepas, no espero que todavía-

—Aún siento lo mismo.

Yamaguchi lo miró, sus ojos grandes.

—Yamaguchi, aún siento... Yo...

Yamaguchi suspiró, riendo suavemente.

—Yo también —perplejo, Kei lo miró intensamente—. Sentía lo mismo.

Una vez que se hubo recuperado del la más maravillosa impresión, Kei rió. 

—Lo sabía.

—No es verdad. No eres tan optimista.

Kei le sonrió. 

—Tienes razón. Sólo lo suficientemente optimista como para creerte cuando lo dices.

—Me alegro, Tsukki.

Yamaguchi le miró sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. 

—Aún no sé cómo manejar, eso sí.

Kei puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Te enseñaré. Tenemos tiempo.

Y, de hecho, lo tenían.


End file.
